A Noah's Prank
by Ariis101
Summary: When the World Government is trying to control everyone in the world, how will some act? Will pirates from old legends come to their aid in order to save the World? And who is this 'Noah' people are talking about? How does he know Pirate King Luffy?
1. Prologue

The 14th Noah's Trust and Betrayal

--Chapter 1--

There was a full moon that night. And underneath its white magnificence was a lone figure sitting in an open field, enjoying the silence brought from being in a place where no civilization could be found for miles around. Just behind the figure was a flying golden sphere that was ten feet in diameter and had two long golden wings and a golden fluffy tail. Now many would find this an unusual sight seeing as one does not see a giant flying golden sphere every day, but this was no usual place. This was Raftel, the last island on the Grand Line. An island that only two pirate crews ever set foot on, Gol D. Roger's pirate crew and Monkey D. Luffy's pirate crew.

"It looks like things are going to get interesting again Tim," said the lone figure. The giant golden sphere bobbed its head in agreement. The figure sighed, getting up.

"Well, might as well get going. Let's go Tim; we have work to do and new people to meet."

With saying this, the figure sat crossed legged on top of the golden sphere named 'Tim' as the sphere unfurled its great wings and slowly started to gain altitude.

As the sun started to rise in the east, all that could be found on the island was empty land and a horizon that spoke of a hope that change could be found on its door step.


	2. Pluton On The Move

**A Noah's Prank**

**--Chapter 1--**

_**1**__**st**__** Base of New Age Revolutionists: **_

_**Island: Alabasta**_

It was a scorching day, but this it was nothing unusual since this was a dessert island in the Grand Line. But just saying it was hot would be the understatement of the millennium.

And in the middle of the scorching heat was a large city that went by the name of 1st Base to all who lived in it. In the middle of 1st Base was a huge building that was called the 'palace' by many and it housed the three leaders of the New Age Revolutionists and the commanding officers under them. The many buildings surrounding the 'palace' were the homes of the numerous revolutionaries that had decided to go against the World Government. And surrounding all the houses was a giant sand colored wall made completely out of seastone. The wall was known for being one of the greatest walls ever built in all the five oceans and only had one gate that was manned by two hundred men. Now alongside 1st Base which was located in the beginning of the Grand Line, there are five other bases situated across the world.

2nd Base: Fuusha / East Blue

3rd Base: Saint Reia / South Blue

4th Base: Ohara / West Blue

5th Base: Lyneel Kingdom / North Blue

6th Base: Shabondy Archipelago / Grand Line

In a room that looked over 1st Base, sat a young man in an oak chair behind an oak desk with a golden colored carpet covering the stone floor. Now this young man seemed to be around the age of twenty-five and had windswept red hair that was just long enough to cover his ears, black eyes, a handsome face, and one golden earring dangling from his left ear. He was wearing a skin tight black t-shirt, baggy black pants, a red overcoat that reached his knees, and black boots.

'_It has to be at least 120°F'_ thought Cross as he tried to cool down by fanning himself with a report he had just been reading. The report had been given to him by a random person he hadn't even seen before who just happened to be spying on the marines. There wasn't even anything new in the report, just the usual boring stuff such as the World Government taxing heavily everyone in the world or moving a platoon of men from one place to another. Not that he shouldn't care, but it got tedious after awhile, reading the same damn thing over and over again.

'_I wish I could go out to sea soon…how long has it been? A month? Two?' _Cross sighed heavily. He never did like reading papers all day and sitting in one place for hours on end. He was the type that never stopped moving and always became restless if in one place for too long. In fact, most of the revolutionaries were sick of Cross' whining already since that was all he had been doing for the past month and a half he had been in Alabasta. Well, that and futile attempts at trying to escape from "Hell's Domain" as Cross liked to call it (a.k.a. Cross' office). The only reason Cross was still in "Hell's Domain" was because Mai had threatened to not feed him for three days straight. Cross had determined that he had more chances at survival if he worked in "Hell's Domain" than go against Mai and not get _any_ food for three days.

Cross sighed again, _'This just isn't my day…I mean I haven't even gone outside yet once, though now that I'm thinking about it, I might not be missing much since it's so fucking hot out. I mean I'm crazy, but not _that_ crazy.' _

With this thought, Cross closed his eyes, thinking about how awful his day had been so far and how hot it was.

A loud 'bang' jolted him out of his thoughts. Cross jumped two feet in the air causing papers to go flying everywhere off his oak desk he was sitting behind. Cursing silently, Cross looked up in time to see Mai charging into the room with a frightened looking revolutionary behind her.

"Nanda?" asked Cross thououghly annoyed that someone had barged into his office without knocking.

Mai finally stopped in front of his desk and saluted to him. _'Now that's unusual…'_ though Cross, _'she normally doesn't salute to me even though she should since she is my underling.'_

"What's with the formality?" asked Cross, curiosity for the moment over ruling his annoyance.

Mai gave him one of her usual annoyed looks. For some reason Mai always looked annoyed to him and probably to everyone else too.

"Well, for your information Cross-_sama, _I've just received word that Pluton is on the move, _sir_," said Mai with over exaggerated emphasis on the 'sama' and 'sir' parts.

"What?! How long has it been on the move? And why am I one of the last people to hear about it?"

"Well, _sir_, if you weren't always trying to usurp your duties and play outside in the dessert, then you would have already heard about it. Pluton has been on the move since early this morning," answered Mai with more patience than she normally had.

"Do we know where it is headed?" asked Cross.

"Well that's the problem _sir…_ it's heading right for 3rd Base on Saint Reia."

"Shit…" said Cross with a serious face.

"That _sir_ would be one of the understatements of the century."


	3. I Laugh in the Face of Death

**Ariis101: **Hi everyone! Heres Chapter 2. Hop you like! PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or D. Gray-Man.

* * *

**A Noah's Prank**

**--Chapter 2--**

**Reverse Mountain:**

It was an hour before dawn.

A dark shape could be seen flying steadily toward a line of mountains known by all as the Red Line. As the shape grew closer it started to slow down until it finally landed next to an upside down waterfall which was weird in itself, but of course it would be weird since it was the entrance to the Grand Line.

Once the shape had landed, a person jumped off of a golden sphere with two giant wings and a long fluffy tail…or that's what an onlooker would have seen.

The figure then started to walk towards a shrine type statue that was resting in a crater that was twenty-five feet in diameter. The statue was about four feet high and was in the shape of a cultural Japanese stone light. Once the figure reached the statue, it took off the 'roof' of the statue and placed a silver sphere shaped ball inside the statue. The figure then replaced the top of the statue and quickly walked out of the crater. It had just reached the top of the crater when a brilliant white light shone out behind it. The white light then started to condense on itself (if light can actually do that…but of course, this is the Grand Line we are talking about here) until only seventeen beams could be seen going out in different directions. One beam went in a northwest direction, five went east, one went west, two went southwest, seven went northeast, and one went southeast.

Dawn had broken out over the eastern horizon and all across the world earthquakes started to rumble. They rumbled and moaned as the world was shaken out of sleep, crying out in confusion and fear.

Another strange thing seemed to be happening at the same time though. As the earthquakes continued, buildings shaped like temples started to rise out of the ground on different islands all across the five oceans.

As the world shouted out in panic, the figure looked out toward the sun.

"I've finally fulfilled my promise," said the figure, "Now I leave the rest to you. Can you face death with a laugh again…Luffy?"


	4. Eh? A Hundred Year Old Plan?

**Ariis101**: Hey Everybody! I'm back!! Yay!! Well here is chapter 4, hope you like it. Sry I didn't get it up sooner...I had a major writters block for the longest time...sigh

Oh well! It's up now and thats all that matters!! XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece or D. Gray-Man.

* * *

**A Noah's Prank**

**--Chapter 4--**

**1****st**** Base of New Age Revolutionists: **

It was morning and Cross had just been woken up by one of the worst earthquakes he had ever been in, but that wasn't saying much since he had never really been in an area while the earth groaned before.

**--!!CRASH!!--**

'_God dammit_,' thought Cross as he sat up rubbing his sore head. And yes, to satisfy all who are wondering what the _hell_ Cross just did are correct….he fell out of bed and hit his head on his hard wood floor (A/N: Nice…..).

**1 Hour Later**

Cross was sitting in his office chair reviewing reports and peacefully drinking his annual morning coffee when a loud bang was heard right behind him causing him to jump ten feet in the air and spill the coffee he had been drinking literally everywhere.

"GODDAMIT!!" shouted Cross quite angrily as he spun around and saw a dead buzzard start to slowly slide down the once clean glass.

'_This is just not my day today…_'

"SIR?!" asked a very anxious soldier outside the office door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" answered a very annoyed Cross. "Just dropped my coffee is all…Dammit…"

The soldier sighed in relief before remembering the other reason for being right outside his superior's office.

"Sir, may I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Came the quite dejected reply.

The soldier opened the door and closed it again once he had walked into the large, spacy room. The soldier then turned his attention to Cross and sweat dropped.

Lo and behold, there stood Cross in his usual outfit of black and red trying to wipe coffee out of his clothes. The funny thing about it though was the fact that he just happened to get coffee in practically 90 of his body.

"Uh…Sir? May I ask a question?" asked the soldier.

"Nanda?"

"Um…Never mind…"said the soldier quite uncertainly, figuring that his superior wouldn't like his subordinate asking stupid questions involving an incident that had to be really embarrassing.

Cross paused in his attempt to dry himself and looked the soldier in the eye. He then raised an eyebrow when he saw that the soldier was sweating sheets, he was so nervious.

"Is there another reason for being here soldier?" asked Cross.

"Y-Y-Y-es-s-s S-S-ir-r!" stammered the soldier as he stood at attention.

"Well?"

"I w-a-a-s to-o-ld to t-t-e-e-l-l-l y-o-o-u th-a-a-t y-y-o-u ha-v-v-e a v-v-i-s-i-i-t-o-o-r, S-S-i-i-i-r!"

"A visitor? Do you know this visitor's name?"

"He-e di-dn't s-a-ay Sir-r!" stammered the increasingly nervious soldier.

'_This sodier obviously needs to take a chill pill,'_ thought Cross with some amusement, _'It's not like I'm going to bite his head off or something.'_

Cross sighed deeply, completely giving up any hope that his clothes would survive for the rest of the day.

"Go tell my _visitor_ that I will be with him in a moment. Wait, it is a _him_ right?" asked Cross.

"Yes Sir!"

"Then you are dismissed."

"Hai!"

With saying this the soldier quickly bowed and scurried out the door.

Cross sighed once again.

'_A visitor, kuh? I wonder…Oh well. Guess I'll find out who it is in a moment. Damn-I need to change my clothes…'_

And with this last thought, Cross left his office.

**20 Minutes Later**

Cross walked through the twisty corridors until he finally reached the door that he wanted. Opening it he found himself in a large room that held a large oval shaped table and around fifty chairs place around it. In two of the chairs, facing each other, sat two people. The first Cross recognized, because of course who wouldn't recognize their own subordinate, while the second looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on just who exactly it was.

The person was wearing an airy black shirt that had a simple white cross design on it. Now this shirt looked really strange to Cross because there was no right sleeve, but there was a left sleeve that seemed to end five inches below the person's finger tips. Connected to the shirt was a long bagging hood that was so big it cast the person's face in complete shadow making it impossible for Cross to see any face features. The person was also wearing white airy pants that had four black pieces of clothe over top of them that were connected at the waist. To finish the look, the guy (or girl, Cross was even having trouble trying to figure out what the sex of this person was…) wore Roman style sandals.

"It's about time you showed your lazy ass Cross! Do you know how long you made me wait with your visitor?! Take responsibility NOW!" shouted Mai as jumped up in front of Cross with her fists up in her usual fighting stance.

Cross quickly started to back away from her and ended up backing straight into the closed door. He had a look of pure terror on his face. _'If I'd known Mai was keeping the visitor company, I would've come straight away!'_ thought Cross as panic started to worm itself through his body, adrenaline pumping through his system.

Mai launched herself at Cross with a speed close to 'soru.' Cross saw her coming and something strange happened. Before he could react to save himself a beating, something blindingly white flared across his vision, temporarily blinding him. As Cross' vision started to return he got a good look at what seemed to be a white cloak type thing that had a strange metal mask in the middle of it.

The cloak then started to move, a section around the metal mask coming toward Cross' body until it was right in front of his face. Then the mask did something that caused Cross to completely pale because never in his entire life though it possible.

_The mask moved._

Now I'm not talking about the white cloak moving it, no, I'm talking about the metal that made up the mask actually moved as if there was a face behind it and the face had just _smiled_.

"Wh-at?" Was all Cross could force out of his stunned lips.

The cloak then retreated with the 'smiling' mask and started to shrink until it had settled over the body of Cross' visitor. Cross then noted that the mask had returned to its original shape and was resting on the visitor's upper back.

Cross than got a look of Mai who seemed to be just as pale as Cross, if not paler. She was looking at her right fist and then back to the white cloaked figure standing between her and Cross.

"Ho-w?" Mai murmured, absolutely and utterly stunned. "How could you have taken my punch and still be standing?"

The visitor than started to chuckle, clearly amused. "How?" he said, for the voice was clearly masculine. "Why, isn't it obvious? I used my cloak to block it. How else could I have done it without retaining any injuries?"

"Did you eat some kind of Devil Fruit then?" asked Mai, getting over her shock very quickly at the sound of the guy's sly tone.

"No," answered the man, still quite amused.

Mai then growled and shouted in a _really_ irritated voice, "then what the HELL was that just now?!"

"That my dear, is 'Innocence,' but I'm not going to tell you what it is because you will never understand even if I did try to explain it to you. Also, I do not wish to tell you what I can and cannot do for it is not your place to know. Now, will you not introduce me to your superior or will I have to start the introductions?"

Mai, quite stunned that she had just gotten shot down big time by this mysterious stranger (which had not happened in over three years ever since she had been assigned to 1st Base) recovered quickly and said with new respect, "No, please, do not trouble yourself. Allow me to introduce 'Jaden' Cross, 1st leader of the New Age Revolutionists and my superior."

"Ah, it is very nice to finally be able to meet you," said the visitor calmly. "Though I have often wondered, is 'Jaden' your real surname or is just a title?"

"It is a title, I do not wish to tell of my surname for it is of no importance," Said Cross.

"And that is where you are wrong," interrupted the visitor as he turned to face Cross, "I'm not sure if you are aware of it or not, but your ancestry is of the utmost importance for if you are not who I think you are then my plan that I have put into place almost a hundred years ago will fall apart and the world as you and your friends know it will fall into tyranny. The World Government will control everyone and everything until this world is completely destroyed. No one will escape, no one will be free, and no one will have a will. Do you understand 'Jaden' Cross?"

"Not really, what plan?" asked Cross, his face showing great wariness after hearing what is visitor has said.

The stranger chuckled with dry amusement, "Why, my dear Cross, the plan is simple and the gears have already started to move. I mean to bring back some of the most legendary people known throughout history. I mean to bring back people who have changed the world at some point of time, if on purpose of not. And I finally mean to complete a promise that I made a long time ago to a dear friend of mine who I still consider to this day, part of my family."

With saying this, the stranger walked back to the long table and sat in one of the chairs facing the two shocked revolutionists.

Mai and Cross slowly turned to the sitting, hooded figure and Mai said in a very quiet voice, "Are you implying that you are going to bring the dead back to life?"

The stranger smirked and said in an amused but calm voice, "Not at all for when did I ever tell you that the people I am bringing back were ever dead? Did I not tell you that this plan was put into place practically a hundred years ago?"

Before Mai could respond to that, Cross butted in with a question that had been bugging him ever since he had heard 'legendary people' come out of the stranger's lips.

"Who are these legendary people you talked about?"

The stranger turned to look Cross in the eyes and said slyly, "Why, the nakama of your Great-Grandparents of course. Who else would I ever bring back, 'Jaden' Cross or should I say, Monkey D. Cross?"

* * *

**Ariis101**: Dun Dun Dun... Yay! The plot thickens!!

Oh and if you are confused as to why Cross has a nickname of 'Jaden' it is because of his Devil Fruit. And no I'm not going to tell you what it is now. You are quite welcome to guess though!!XD ahh, how I love to torture people with cliffhangers...lol. Shishishishishi.


	5. Creepy Eyes

**Ariis101: **Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update...got held back in school work.....right. Enough of my lame excuses...Onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or D. Gray-Man

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**----Present Day----**

Dead silence filled the room.

Finally after ten minutes, the silence started to grate on Mai's nerves.

"I thought I recognized you…" murmured Cross, looking straight at the stranger with wide eyes, "You are the guy that would show up randomly at me and mum's house. You and mum would talk in hushed voices and then you would play with me for a bit and then leave again. You stopped coming though. I think it was when I was around eight years old. Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm glad you _finally_ recognize me. I was beginning to wonder if you would _ever_ realize…" said the stranger with obvious amusement in his voice, "Though, do you still remember my name?"

Cross then seemed to be thinking deeply, with his face all scrunched up in a frown. After what seemed like five minutes of this, he finally looked up to the stranger and said with a large smile on his face, "Nope, not at all."

Both the stranger and Mai did an anime fall down.

Recovering quickly, Mai shouted, "YOU TOOK FIVE MINUTES TO JUST SAY THAT?!?!?!?! BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!"

The stranger getting up, sweat dropped at the scene of Mai beating the crap out of Cross who was just standing there laughing his head off. Speaking up, he said, "My God, you are definitely Luffy's descendant. You act just like him…"

Both Mai and Cross stopped what they were doing and looked at the stranger with confused looks.

"Luffy?" asked Mai with a frown on her face, "Who's Luffy?"

"You don't know him? I was sure that those schools you went to would have spoken about him. I mean, he _is_ the Second Pirate King and all…" the stranger said, his right hand tapping his chin in a thoughtful manner.

At this point, Cross and Mai looked at the stranger with wide eyes and their jaws all the way on the ground.

"M-my a-anc-ces-tor-r i-is _t-th-e_ S-Se-co-ond P-Pir-rate K-Kin-g?!?!?!" stuttered Cross.

"There must be some kind of mistake," Mai said, disbelief lacing her every word, "I mean, how can you prove it? No one knows the Pirate King's full name, only his first."

"Ye-eah," stammered Cross, still with a look of complete and utter disbelief on his face, "What Mai said!"

The stranger sighed and rubbed his face with his right hand. "Ugh," he murmured to himself, "This is why I hate dealing with people who are so pig headed that they won't listen to anything that is different from what they are first taught…"

"Hey! That's rude!" shouted Mai, glaring at the stranger, "It's also rude to not show your face when we have!"

"You know," said Cross, having calmed down from his initial shock, "Mai does have a point. Why don't you show us your face and who you really are. Now no more lies. I absolutely hate it when people lie to me."

The stranger sighed dejectedly and murmured, "Very well, I guess it won't hurt. Though you must promise me to not tell anyone who I am, got it? If the news of my survival gets out to the public, let's just say, it will cause up quite a bit of panic world-wide."

"I promise," said Cross and Mai at the same time with straight faces.

The stranger then brought his right hand up and pushed back his hood revealing a mass of wind-swept, shoulder length, white hair and the face of a seventeen year old boy. There also seemed to be some kind of red tattoo on the left side of his face. The tattoo depicted a pentacle star on the forehead with a lightning shaped line that went through the eye.

It was the boy's eyes that struck the revolutionists as being odd though. They were a storm gray, but there were white rings in the iris that was just not natural. But that wasn't all the eyes held. They held knowledge and experience that a person would expect a 90 year old would have. It was at the moment that both Cross and Mai believed that this boy was immortal because nobody and I mean _nobody_ should have those eyes, let alone a seventeen year old boy.

"My name," said the boy looking at them with those unnatural eyes, "is Allen Walker, but you may know me as 'Noah.'"

As soon as the word 'Noah' was uttered, both Cross and Mai paled and started to back away from the now exposed boy.

"You are Noah?!?!?!?!" hissed Mai, the whites around her eyes clearly visible, "That's impossible! Noah was said to have died when the marines first attacked the Straw Hat Pirates during the week of 'Heaven's Retribution'!"

Noah snorted and said, "Do you seriously believe that _I_ would be killed by weak marines who barely knew how to handle a gun? I'm hurt. The World Government only said I died because they couldn't find my body after the fight. Plus they were scared to death of the possibility of me being alive so they labeled me dead and prayed to God that I would not show up at of nowhere and panic the ordinary citizens living throughout the world."

"Then are you saying that you abandoned the Straw Hat's to their doom?" hissed Mai in a _very_ dangerous voice.

The room then suddenly darkened as a powerful aura swept over the two revolutionists, leaving them frozen in fear and awe.

"Take back those words immediately," hissed Noah in a voice that held hidden threats, "You were not there. You did not fight in that battle. Do you think I would go so low as to just abandon the few nakama I already had? Huh?"

"Now, now, you two. Let's stop fighting," said Cross in an attempt to calm down the two angry people in front of him. "I'm sure that Noah has a good explanation for what he did Mai."

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Noah, calming down immediately.

* * *

**Definitions:**

**'Week of Heaven's Retribution'-** its the period of time when the World Government sent out all the marines to capture the Straw Hats, Red-Haired Pirates, and Ace's crew(haven't come up with name yet...). There was lots of blood and battles during this time period, but all mentioned pirates were captured in the end. It also took place within the time period of a week hence the name...

**'Noah'**- yes, Noah is just a nickname for Allen Walker. And yes, Allen does have the 14th Noah's powers as well as his innocence. He was also able to live for so long because Noahs are immortal...

* * *

**Ariis101**: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
